Becoming A Family
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: Oliver Warbucks, Grace Farrell and Annie are becoming a family. But will they be able to be the family they all desire when people try and tear them apart? Formerly a One Shot titled '4th of July Proposal'. Set directly after Annie, the 1982 movie.
1. Proposal

**So I am likely writing this for myself since it has been years since the film came out but I found this old story idea and decided to write and upload it. If anyone does read this please review and let me know what you think. I do not own any characters from Annie (1982).**

* * *

Oliver, Grace and Annie stood watching the fireworks during the party they were having for the 4th of July and for Annie's adoption. The trio smiled at the beautiful display going off over the house. There they remained until the last firework went off. Oliver kept his arm around Grace as the couple watched Annie run off towards her friends from the orphanage, Sandy faithfully following at her side. It had been a few days since Annie's kidnap and the incident on the bridge but both Grace and Oliver still kept a close eye on Annie. Each of them worried about her. Grace had even started looking in on the ten year old during the night to reassure herself that Annie was indeed with them and safe.

After watching the ten year old red head for a few minutes Oliver turned to look at Grace. "Can I talk to you for a second?" The billionaire asked his secretary/girlfriend. Grace immediately nodded to him, allowing him to take her hand and lead her away from the crowd. Oliver knew they wouldn't have complete privacy but he at least wanted a little privacy for what he was about to ask Grace. He just hoped he wasn't misreading this and she would give the answer he hoped she would.

The pair stood gazing into each others eyes for a few minutes and Grace could see the love, worry and slight fear in his eyes. A sight that only made her worry about him. She had no idea what he could possibly want to talk to her about that would cause these types of emotions. "Oliver? Are you alright?" She asked, the sound of her voice snapping the billionaire out of his thoughts.

"Yes. Grace, when you entered my life eight years ago I knew you would be important in my life." Oliver began to say, gently taking Grace's hands in his own. "At the time I thought it was just because you were such an efficient secretary and a dedicated employee. But over time I realized that it wasn't because of any of that, it was because I had fallen in love with you." He said. Listening to Oliver's words had Grace tearing up. She had no idea he felt so strongly about her but before she could speak Oliver continued. "I hid my feeling because I never thought that someone as young and beautiful as you could ever return my affections."

Grace couldn't wipe the large smile off her face of she tried. She was beyond happy at the honest, love filled words coming from the man in front of her. But it seemed he wasn't done yet. "But when you argued with me about keeping Annie I realized just how much my feelings for you have grown. There will never be anyone else for me, Grace. I love you with all of my heart." He said, before getting down on one knee. Grace gasped as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a beautiful engagement ring. It was a simple, thin gold band with a princess cut sapphire in the centre, two smaller princess cut diamonds set each side of the sapphire. The ring was simple yet beautiful in Grace's eyes. "Grace Elizabeth Farrell, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Oliver asked.

With tears in her eyes Grace nodded. "Yes. I would love to marry you." She whispered to the billionaire. She watched as Oliver smiled broadly at her before he carefully slipped the ring onto her finger. Standing up Oliver felt Grace press her lips against his, kissing him passionately, an action he readily accepted and responded to. As they broke their kiss, only when air became a necessity, Oliver wrapped his arms around his fiancee and pulled her close to him. Both of them unaware of the press taking photo's of their private moment.

They stood there in each others embrace for a few minutes before their bubble was burst by an energetic red head. "Daddy Warbucks!" Annie shouted as she ran at the couple, Oliver quickly kneeling down to scoop up his daughter. "Did you ask her? What did she say?" She rambled off her questions causing a smile to pass over the billionaire's face as he looked at Grace over the top of Annie's head.

Standing up and holding Annie Oliver whispered into the red heads ear. "Why don't you ask Grace yourself?" He suggested.

Annie immediately turned her head to look at Grace, who smiled at the ten year old. "Did Daddy Warbucks ask you? What did you say? Will we be a proper family now?" Annie asked Grace.

"Yes, he asked me to marry him and I said yes." Grace stated, holding her hand out so that Annie could see the ring. The red head immediately looked down at the ring and smiled. It was a smile that warmed both Grace and Oliver's hearts, they could clearly see she was happy about this. "And yes, Annie. We will now be a proper family. If you are okay with that." She said.

"I'm fine with it!" Annie exclaimed.

With a smile on her face Grace carefully took Annie from her fiancee and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you're okay with this. I love you Annie." She said to the ten year old.

"I love you too, mom." The red head said, causing a few tears to slip down Grace's cheeks. She couldn't believe what Annie had just called her. Grace looked at Oliver with a beaming smile, love and happiness seemed to be radiating off of the woman.

The billionaire, Oliver Warbucks, stood there for a few seconds watching his girls before wrapping his arms around them both tightly. "I love you both and I promise I won't ever let anything happen to either of you." He stated, knowing that Grace had been checking on Annie for fear that she was in danger again. He has never broken a promise he has made to Grace and there was no way he would start now, especially when it came to his girls safety. But as he looked at his girls he knew one thing for sure… he couldn't ever be without them now that he had them in his life.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So for now this is a short one shot, but it may turn into a full story. I am undecided yet. If anyone reads this please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. The Next Morning

**I honestly thought I would be writing this for myself to thank you to Annie1999fan and getsmart86 for reviewing on this story and letting me know what you think x**

* * *

Early the next morning the house was quiet. Oliver Warbucks and Grace Farrell were still in their beds sleeping. Annie however was wide awake sat up in bed with Sandy sat next to her. She had been awake for over an hour and was growing restless but while she was happy she now had a family she wasn't sure how they would feel about her disturbing their sleep. But the more she sat there the more she thought about her nightmare that had woken her up.

Slowly she climbed out of her bed and walked out of her room and across the hall. She knew Grace had told her she could come into her room/suite whenever she needed to but she also knew it was early and Grace would be asleep. With Sandy by her side Annie slowly opened the door to Grace's suite, silently closing the door behind her, before walking through the living area and into the bedroom. As the red head looked at her mom asleep she began second guessing her decision.

As Annie stood there second guessing herself Grace began to stir, having the feeling she was being watched. She had always been a light sleeper, even more so since Annie had come to live with them. Opening her eyes Grace sat up in her bed, her sleepy eyes immediately landing on her adopted daughter. "Annie? Are you okay?" The brunette woman asked. As she fully woke up she noticed the tear tracks on Annie's freckled cheeks. "What's wrong, Annie?" She asked immediately climbing out of bed and walking towards the ten year old.

Annie looked at her mom as the woman crouched down in front of her. "I had a bad dream." The red head stated, her eyes filling with tears.

Grace immediately wrapped her arms around the ten year old. She knew straight away that Annie had a nightmare about the night she was kidnapped and was on the bridge, she'd had various nightmares about it herself. She couldn't imagine how scared the ten year old must be to have to relive that, it scared her to relive it and she was an adult. Carefully Grace lifted her daughter into her arms. The woman could feel tears gathering in her own eyes at the young girls distress. Slowly she walked over to the window seat in her bedroom, sitting down with her back to the wall and sitting Annie on her lap. Grace couldn't help but smile slightly as she felt Annie tuck her head under her chin and lean into her embrace.

"It's okay. You're safe now." Grace whispered to her daughter, sending a small smile down to Sandy who was laid on the floor beside the window seat. She continued to comfort the girl until she felt Annie's breathing even out, indicating she had fallen back to sleep once more. Only when Grace was sure that Annie was asleep did she finally let a few of her own tears fall. The woman and new mother cried out her own emotions gently, so she didn't wake up her little girl. She knew what had happened would affect all of them but she had hoped it wouldn't affect Annie as badly as it seemed to. This was the first nightmare she knew of Annie having but that didn't mean she hadn't been having them. The thought of what happened to Annie and the effect it was having on the ten year old never failed to break her heart. Eventually Grace fell back to sleep, holding Annie tightly.

When Oliver awoke he immediately dressed and headed down to breakfast, as usual. What surprised him however was that when he walked into the dining room his girls weren't there. In the eight years Grace had been working for him she was always awake before him and greeted him at breakfast, a habit that for the past week had also included Annie. Feeling both confused and concerned he headed into the hallway where he saw Punjab. "Punjab, do you know where Grace and Annie are?" He asked the ever present security guard.

"Miss Farrell and Annie are in Miss Farrell's suite, Sahib." Punjab responded.

Without a second thought Oliver headed in the direction of his fiancee's suite, his concern for his girls becoming too powerful to ignore at that moment. Once he reached the familiar door he knocked quite loud, giving them time to hear him and answer. When no answer came he knocked again, something he repeated three more times. After this he opened the door and let himself into the suite. Glancing around the living area he noticed it was empty so the billionaire headed towards the bedroom.

Standing in the bedroom doorway his eyes scanned the room. Almost instantly his eyes landed on his girls, cuddled up asleep on the window seat. But even from across the room he could make out their tear stained faces and troubled facial expressions. Slowly and quietly, so he didn't wake them, Oliver walked towards the sleeping duo. He watched them for a few seconds before he turned the bed down.

After he walked back to Annie and Grace he carefully lifted Annie out of Grace's arms and into his own, taking his time so he didn't wake up either one of them. Once Annie was laid in the bed he gently kissed her forehead and turned to his fiancee. With a sad smile he carefully lifted her from the window seat and laid her next to their sleeping daughter, his smile widening a little as he watched Grace automatically roll towards Annie and drape an arm protectively over their ten year old girl. He them silently signalled for Sandy to jump on the bed with them, knowing neither one would care.

Oliver scratched behind Sandy's ears for a few seconds. "Keep an eye on them Sandy." He whispered to the dog. He watched a little shocked as Sandy moved to lay next to Grace's legs, at the end of Annie's feet. Noticing it was 6:30 Oliver smiled at his girls once more before heading down to his office, hoping that whatever had bothered Grace and Annie wasn't anything severe and they could get some more sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	3. Another Nightmare

**Again I would like to thank getsmart86 and annabell39645 for reviewing the previous chapter x**

* * *

When Grace awoke again she groaned as the sunlight hit her face. She realized immediately she was still holding Annie but she noticed they were no longer sat at the window. Carefully, so she didn't wake the young red head, she sat up in her bed and immediately noticed the time. She couldn't believe it was almost 11am. She hadn't slept in this long since she was a child. Slowly so she didn't wake up Annie just yet she climbed out of bed, figuring she would get ready before waking the red head up.

After a quick shower Grace dressed in a pale pink dress and matching shoes before walking back into her bedroom. She had planned to put her hair up in case she needed to work but as she entered her bedroom she noticed Annie was tossing and turning in the bed, clearly having another nightmare. Without a second thought Grace rushed over to her daughter, placing a hand gently on the ten year olds shoulder as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Annie." Grace called out to her, shaking her gently. "It's just a bad dream. You're safe. Wake up."

Startling the woman a little Annie bolted up as she woke from her nightmare. As the young red head looked around she noticed her mom sat next to her and literally threw herself at the woman, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "You're okay, darling." Grace whispered comfortingly. "Do you want to talk about them? It might help." She suggested. She had no idea how to help Annie since she didn't know what exactly she was having nightmares about.

"The Mudge's took me again and you and Daddy Warbucks didn't come and save me." Annie explained quietly as her tears started to stop. "I was stuck with Miss Hannigan again. She kept telling me that you and Daddy Warbucks don't love me." The ten year old said. Annie tightened her hold on Grace almost as if she was scared the woman would disappear if she let go.

Grace couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped her lips, nor could she stop herself from tearing up at Annie's words. Slowly the woman moved Annie so the young girl was looking at her face. "Listen to me, Annie." She stated. Grace couldn't believe the pain and hurt this adorable, caring little girl had been through in ten short years. "Me and Daddy Warbucks aren't going to let anything happen to you again. You're our little girl. We will always be there for you, okay?" She questioned.

Annie could easily hear the truth in her mom's words. But she could also hear the emotion in Grace's voice and see the tears building in the woman's eyes. She quickly hugged the woman holding and comforting her. "Oh Annie, we love you with all our hearts. Never, ever, forget that." Grace said, kissing Annie's head as she did so.

"I love you mom." Annie whispered. She knew that Grace wasn't technically her mom until she was married but she didn't care about that. The woman was her mom no matter what.

With a small smile Grace willed her tears not to fall. She didn't want Annie to see her crying. Clearing her throat the woman kissed the top of Annie's head once more. "Why don't you go get dressed sweetie and I'll see if your Daddy is up for an early lunch since we both missed breakfast." Grace said. She smiled as Annie rushed out of the room before she stood and headed towards Oliver's office.

Quietly she opened the familiar door, spotting Oliver listening intently to whoever was on the telephone. As she entered the room and closed the door her fiancee spoke. "I don't care how you do it, but sort this. I will not have my family hurt because of your incompetence." Oliver snapped before hanging up the phone. With a sigh he looked up, immediately becoming comcerned when he saw his fiancee close to tears. "Grace? What's wrong?" He asked. The billionaire was instantly by his fiancee's side, guiding her to the couch in his office.

Grace told him of Annie coming into her room crying last night. She then went on to explain what Annie's nightmares had been about, finally allowing her tears to fall as she did so. "I don't know how to help her get through this Oliver." Grace admitted to him.

"We just keep an eye on her, Grace." Oliver stated, wrapping his his arms around his fiancee a little tighter. "Comfort her when she needs it and let her know how much we love her." He said and Grace nodded to him. She wiped the tears from her face in case Annie came in. She knew Oliver was right about Annie, all they could do was be there for her. She just hoped it was enough.

It was then that she remembered the heated conversation Oliver had been having when she entered the office. "What had you so mad when I came in?" She asked. She immediately saw Oliver's face harden. She knew he was about to try and get out of telling her what was going on but there was no way she would let that happen. "Don't try and get out of this Oliver. What's happened?" She snapped at him. She wouldn't allow him to keep this from her when she could tell that it was bothering him.

As Oliver sighed Grace knew it was going to be bad news. But she wasn't expecting what he told her next. "It was the police. It seems that Rooster Hannigan escaped their custody last night and they have no idea where he could he hiding." Grace could contain her gasp of shock and fear as she heard this. "They rang me to inform me in case he came after Annie again." Grace could see her own fear reflected in Oliver's eyes and she was beyond worried about what this would mean for Annie. She was already having nightmares, this would only make things worse for the ten year old.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	4. An Early Lunch

**Thank you to annabell39645 and readingwizard96 for reviewing the previous chapter x**

* * *

Grace didn't have a chance to respond as they heard Annie running towards the office. The woman wiped her eyes to hide the fact she had been crying, moving her hands away from her face just as an energetic red head burst into the room. "Daddy Warbucks! Are you having lunch with us?" Annie exclaimed as she jumped onto her parent's laps.

Oliver turned to look at his fiancee with a confused expression. Chuckling Grace suddenly realized she had forgotten the entire reason she had come to see Oliver in the first place. "I told Annie I would see if you wanted to have an early lunch with us. We missed breakfast since we slept in." She explained with a small smile. But the smile didn't reach her eyes as their previous conversations was at the front of her mind.

"So, are you?" The red head pleaded. She watched as the billionaire seemed to think about it for a moment. "Please Daddy Warbucks"

With a smile he wrapped an arm around each of his girls. "How could I refuse a lunch invitation from two beautiful girls." He said. Annie chuckled as another small smile spread across Grace's face, this one slightly more genuine then the previous one. "Let's go get something to eat." He stated. After helping Annie up off his lap, so she didn't fall, Oliver stood and offered his hand to help up Grace.

The trio headed into the dining room, walking hand in hand. Once they were seated their lunch was brought out to them and they made small talk through out, enjoying their time as a family. They talked about various things including Annie asking lots of questions about the wedding. "Come on mom! You must have thought about something!?" The ten year old exclaimed. Her mom was the most organized person she knew so she knew her mom must have some idea of how the wedding would be.

Seeing Grace turn towards him Oliver reached for her hand. "Grace, plan whatever kind of wedding you have always dreamed of." He stated. Noticing her slightly shocked expression he couldn't help but smile a little. "Don't spare any expense. Plan the day of your dreams." The billionaire told his fiancee before reaching for his coffee.

Smiling Grace turned back to her daughter. Obviously she has had thoughts about her dream wedding but she wasn't about to share those thoughts with Annie without checking that Oliver was okay with them first. Obviously he had just given her free reign of the day but she couldn't plan it all herself. She wanted his input in the day too. "What do you want to do today Annie?" Grace asked wanting to change the topic if conversation for a little bit.

"Can I go and see Molly!?" The red head asked excitedly.

The girls from the orphanage had gone back after Annie's party the night before but after the news Oliver had gotten that morning Grace shared a worried look with him. Neither were completely comfortable with Annie being that far away from the mansion but Grace soon realized a better solution. "Why don't I go and pick up Molly and bring her back here? That way I can check on the other girls as well and you can show Molly your room." She suggested.

Annie immediately nodded and Grace stood to go and get the young girl from the orphanage. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Miss Hannigan again after what had happened but she wouldn't be there for long. She was about to leave when she felt Oliver's hand wrap gently around her wrist. Turning she found him looking at her with concern in his eyes. "Take Punjab with you, please." He said. With a smile Grace nodded and kissed the billionaire gently before leaving to go and collect Molly. She knew Oliver was being cautious and protective but she also knew that Rooster would be stupid enough to try anything this quickly after escaping custody. Still she humored Oliver and had Punjab drive her there to collect the six year old girl.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	5. Picking Up Molly

**Thank you to cobwebsophie for reviewing the previous chapter x**

* * *

It didn't take long for Grace to locate Punjab and be on her was to Hudson Street Orphanage. As she sat in the back of the car she couldn't help but think of the last time she had taken this same route, only a week previous. She had been on her way to pick an orphan to spend a week at the house. Back then she had no idea just how much of an impact the girl she chose would have on their lives.

A smile crossed her face as she thought of how much Annie had changed not only herself but Oliver and the staff as well. Until Annie came to stay she had never seen the softer side of Oliver, she had never seen him care about anything other then money, power and capitalism. But Annie had opened his heart and she had the billionaire wrapped around her little finger. Even before Oliver admitted he cared for the ten year old he would give her anything she wanted. Grace then began to think about how much Annie had changed her life since arriving at the house. She was a mother now, something she had always wanted but had feared would never happen. Now she had a ten year old daughter and was engaged to the man of her dreams, Oliver Warbucks.

She became so lost in her thoughts she failed to notice the car pull to a stop outside the orphanage, until Punjab opened the door and cleared his throat. A little started Grace turned to face her fiancee's body guard, a gentle smile on her face. Taking his offered hand she climbed out of the car and walked to the doors of the orphanage, pressing the doorbell as she did so. Unlike last time however she didn't hear Miss Hannigan shouting. This time she opened the door with a fake smile on her face. A smile however that faded when she noticed Grace and Punjab stood there.

The woman gestured for the air to come in and Grace immediately entered, a smile coming to her face as Annie's friend Tessie ran up to her. "Miss Farrell! Miss Farrell!" She shouted coming to a stop next to her. "Can you tell Annie I have a mom and dad now!?" The young girl asked excitedly.

Grace couldn't help but smile down at the young girl. "Of course I will sweetheart." She said. She watched as the eleven year old ran back to the older couple she assumed was adopting her. Grace was doing her best to ignore Miss Hannigan for the time being, far too mad at what the woman had tried to do to Annie and mad that the woman's brother had somehow gotten away from the police.

What shocked Grace was when the couple who were adopting Tessie walked over to her. "Are you the lady who has adopted Annie?" The woman asked. Grace immediately nodded, not really wanting to explain that Oliver had in fact adopted her and that Annie wasn't her daughter yet. "I was trying to get your address from Miss Hannigan but she refused to give it our, claiming she didn't know it. I would love for the girls to stay in touch." The woman explained.

"Of course. I'm sure Annie would love that." Grace stated, knowing that while Annie was the closest to Molly she cared for all the girls. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a pen and piece of paper before quickly writing down the address and telephone number of the house. She them handed the paper to the couple, who took it with a smile. "Feel free to write or call whenever you like. I'm sure Annie would love to hear from Tessie once she is settled in."

The couple said goodbye to Grace and she watched them walk out the doors with an excited Tessie before she turned to Miss Hannigan. "I'd like to see Molly. I will be taking her to the house to spend some time with Annie and possibly stay the night." Grace stated.

Miss Hannigan however didn't like that idea one bit. "No. I don't see why another one of these brats should get to spend time living the lap of luxury." She snapped.

"Do I need to call Mr Donatelli and explain the situation to him?" Grace questioned, causing Miss Hannigan's face to pale slightly. "Because need I remind you that the only reason you still work here is because Annie begged for you to keep your job." She stated. Grace was usually calm and level headed but where Annie was concerned she found herself getting defensive/protective. If it had been up to her Miss Hannigan would be in jail, but Annie had begged her and Oliver to let Miss Hannigan keep her job and neither one could say no to her.

Reluctantly Miss Hannigan gestured for Grace to go and find the youngest orphan before heading back into her office. She moved towards the stairs and noticed Punjab was still following her. Normally she would have told him to stay there but she had a feeling that he wouldn't listen so as she climbed the stairs she held her tongue. Although she also had a feeling Oliver had something to do with Punjab's presence as well.

It wasn't long before Grace was walking into the 'bedroom' and she noticed Molly sat on her bed with an old stuffed bear. "Molly." Grace called out gently, not wanting to scare the girl. "Are you okay dear?" She asked. As the six year old turned to look at her Grace felt her heart ache as she noticed the girls tear stained cheeks. Instantly she moved to sit next to her and pulled Molly into a hug.

"I miss Annie." Molly mumbled into Grace's shoulder.

Even though Molly was upset Grace couldn't help but smile. "Well would you like to come back to me and visit her?" She asked. Immediately Molly nodded and a smile spread across the young girls face, a sight that warmed Grace's heart. "Come on then." She said, lifting Molly into her arms as she stood.

Grace didn't bother to go and tell Miss Hannigan they were leaving, the woman knew that Grace was taking Molly to the house. They simply went straight out to the car. After making sure Molly was secure in the car Grace climbed in herself and Punjab began to drive them back to the house. Unfortunately the bodyguard hadn't seen the van speeding towards them. It smashed into the rear drivers side of the car, causing Grace and Molly to hit their heads as they were thrown out of their seats.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	6. Heading To The Hospital

**I just wanted to thank annabell39645, markaleen and cobwebsophie for reviewing the previous chapter x**

* * *

Back at the house Oliver was in his office with Annie. It amazed Annie to watch Oliver work. The billionaire had no doubt that the red head was smart beyond her years, as she watched him work. He also had no doubt that one day she would rule whatever field of work she went into. Still as she watched him read various letters that would have to be sent out he couldn't help but feel like something was off. Like something wasn't right. Still he shook off the feeling and reluctantly went back to work.

He worked until he heard the clock chime again. Looking up Oliver realized it was now 2pm. Grace had gone to retrieve Molly hours ago and still had not come back, something that immediately worried and concerned him. She should have been back within the hour and the fact that she wasn't just didn't settle right with him. Oliver was brought from his thoughts by the sound of his daughters voice. "Shouldn't mom be back with Molly by now?" Annie asked as Oliver heard a phone ringing somewhere in the distance.

Nodding to the ten year old Oliver Warbucks stood as a loud knocking was heard at his door. "Come in." He snapped, not noticing Annie flinch at his tone. Looking at the door he frowned as the Asp entered. "What do you want?" He asked/demanded. He wasn't in the mood for playing games today. He knew something wasn't right and he was going to find out what was wrong.

"Punjab is on the phone for you, Mr Warbucks. He says it's extremely important." The Asp explained. Oliver knew immediately from the tone of his voice that it was serious.

Without a second thought Oliver walked out of the room and towards the telephone, unaware of Annie following him. Picking up the phone he immediately placed it against his ear. "Punjab? What's happened?" He questioned, knowing that for the man to be calling him something must be seriously wrong.

" _Sahib, there was an accident. Miss Farrell and Molly are in the hospital."_ Punjab told the billionaire over the phone.

Oliver couldn't believe his ears. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He stated, willing his voice not to show any emotions. But as he heard his voice he knew it hadn't worked. Turning his head his eyes widened slightly as he looked at Annie. He turned from her worried gaze to look at the Asp. "Look after her. I'll be back soon."

As the billionaire turned to leave he felt a small hand grip his own. Turning he looked down as his daughters worried face. "Is mom okay, Daddy Warbucks?" Annie asked, tears gathering in her eyes.

Lifting Annie into his arms Oliver moved to sit on a nearby couch/chaise. "Punjab just called me." He stated. He didn't want to upset the red head but he also knew how perceptive she was and that she would instantly know something was wrong. "There's been an accident Molly and your mom are in the hospital." The billionaire explained, hating the tears that began pouring down the little girls face. "So I'm going to go make sure they are okay. Can you stay with the Asp for me? I promise I#ll call you with any news, okay?" He asked.

Annie nodded straight away. While she wanted to go and see her mom and friend she knew that Oliver would come and get her when she could visit. She trusted her dad. She just hoped her mom and Molly would be okay. After a long hug with Annie Oliver reluctantly left the house/mansion and climbed into the car, driving in the direction of the hospital.

It wasn't long before he was pulling up outside the hospital and with a heavy heart he climbed out of the car and entered the building. Almost instantly his eyes landed on Punjab in the waiting room. A quick look at the body guard assured the billionaire he had nothing more then a few bruises. "Punjab. Have you heard anything?" He asked, hiding his worry and fear.

Shaking his head Punjab turned to face his boss. "No Sahib. They won't tell me anything because I'm not family." He stated.

Oliver's face hardened immediately. He hated that he didn't know anything. Turning he stomped over to the reception desk, glaring at the blonde behind the desk. He knew it wasn't her fault but she was available for him to take some of his anger out on and he was going to make the most of it. "Grace Farrell and Molly, they were brought in after a car accident. I want an update." He ordered, startling the blonde receptionist as he spoke.

"I'm sorry sir but unless you are family I can't tell you anything." The blonde responded. Mentally hoping the man would either calm down or leave her alone. She could tell by his voice he was beyond angry.

Slamming his hand down on the desk Oliver leaned forward. "Listen here. That is my fiancee and my daughters best friend so either you tell me what is going on or I will go over your head." He snapped, getting more annoyed by the fact that they wouldn't tell him anything.

Seeing the blonde nod to him Oliver watched as she typed something into her computer. "There isn't an update from the doctor on Miss Farrell but Molly seems to be awake. She is in room 308 if you would like to go and see her." She stated, mentally sighing in relief when Oliver nodded. "The doctor is the same one attending to your fiancee as well so you can ask her for an update on Miss Farrell." Nodding Oliver Warbucks turned and headed towards the room he knew Molly was in. He just hoped both Molly and Grace were okay. Annie would be devastated if either of them were badly hurt and he wasn't sure how he would cope if anything happened to Grace. But he knew one thing for sure, when he found out what happened and who did this they were going to pay.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter guys. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
